Fast Times At Clairmont High
by IdratherbeinBritain
Summary: If I can't have you, then no one can. -Peirce The Veil, Selfish Machines- R/OC (songfiction like format)
1. Chapter 1

_I've been saving myself for you.  
I've been saving myself for you.  
I waited my whole life for you.  
I've been saving myself for you._

She laughed, nudging into him, eyes rolling exaggeratedly. Leonard Marcy Davis. Also known as, to people who knew her, Lenni. To him, she was…well, right about now, his whole world.

That is, if she ever broke up with Chris. His friends' girlfriend. What a cliché, right? But damn, was it not possible to fall in love with her. They'd known each other longer than she'd known Chris. In fact, this was one of the only childhood friends he still liked.

Lenni was gorgeous, maybe pretty, or even hot to others, but to him; he wouldn't say it again, she was gorgeous. Maybe it was her personality, the way she could light up a room with her laugh and smile. She could make him smile more than Ward's fart jokes, and that was saying a lot. Ward had some good ones up there-oh!

As he laughed to himself, she looked up.

"I'm guessing a fart joke ran through your mind," she stated, brown eyes narrowing.

And then her eyes, of course. They got prettier every day, along with her skin. A caramel brown which seemed to glow. The only bad thing about her; to others including Chris? Not to him, he found it cute. She always wrote on her hand, bit her fingers, causing them to look battered. The paint and markers didn't help either.

"Yes, you got me, Leonard," he grumbled, stopping in the courtyard, watching her jingle her keys, waiting for her boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm going to become the next DaVinci, so watch it."

"I don't doubt you, Lenni," he said, laughing, eyes on hers.

She made a noise in her throat, flicking through her sketchpad, moving her butt, or claimed lack of it, to the bench. Rodrick instantly sat next to her, making popping noises till she smacked him. Lenni was laughing though, worry over her portfolio gone.

Lenni was definitely more worried about her art school future than he was of his college years. They were only juniors. What was the rush? It wasn't as if he was going to be as smart as her anytime. She didn't have a perfect GPA, but a 3.8 was way better than a 2.5.

"where is Chris?" she asked, creases, some he'd been seeing a hell of a lot more recently, forming on her temples. "I really don't like waiting, but…. Whatever, I don't want to pester anybody with my problems, especially you. You'll tell him everything."

"No, why do you think that? Listen, Ward and Ben are awesome, but Chris? Well, Chris can't fucking play the bass right!"

"Says the drummer," she shot back, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Don't hate," Rodrick yelped, holding up hands.

She laughed, but this time, it didn't carry on as long, and her face settled almost instantly back into a frown. And then Chris honked, leaving his car idling to come out and say hi to him. At least he didn't have to drive him around much. He and Ben were the two chosen ones of the band, in a way.

He was the damn backbone, anyways. Not the cabby.

Chris strode out, hugging Lenni tight as she popped off the bench. Her arms slid around his neck as they kissed. Right in damn front of him. Fuck!

Shaking his head, he walked to his van, waiting for Ben. His brown haired friend jogged out, shouting something at Chris and Lenni. His red haired, recently dyed, at least, friend retorted, resulting in the break up of their kiss. Oh Ben. Benny, Ben. His hero.

And only for a short while, because 5 minutes down the road, he burped. Ben had to be the only person whose burps smelled worse than his farts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tonight we'll be throwing a party.  
Under the sunset we started to drink.  
A little faster now!  
This celebration so many faces.  
I say the words as the moon painted us blue.  
_

"Now, why wouldn't he invite you?" Lenni asked, eyebrows questing upward.

Because I'm in goddamn love with his girlfriend, Rodrick thought bitterly. Outwardly, he shrugged, sitting down across from her and Chris. She looked from him to Chris, then back, eyes lingering on him as she nudged his friend.

"Chris, why won't you invite him? It's a bloody pool party, is all," she said, giving him doe eyes.

"Cuz he shit talks me," Chris mumbled, voice bitter, not looking up at him, just looking at Lenni.

"No he doesn't," she sighed, bumping her forehead gently against his. "If only to me to make me feel better. Because you're late a lot."

Chris made a noise in his throat, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Lenni smiled, looking up at Rodrick. By the way she was smiling, she wasn't at all torn. Damn it.

"So you're invited," Chris finally muttered, glaring at him. "And I can play the bass, fuck you!"

"No," Rodrick said, leaning back. "I don't swing that way, dude."

Chris sucked his teeth, standing up and striding away. Lenni gave him a look, shaking her head and then she was off after Chris, grabbing his hand, murmuring something to him that made him smile.

And Rodrick realized he'd lost her.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey!" Lenni shouted, jumping on his back, two unopened beers in hand. "I got you here, why aren't you in my beach house?! Come on, there are a 100 plus girls here. I know you can find one."

He gripped her thighs, feeling her weight totally now. The sun was setting though, so he held on as long as he could. She was laughing, not having one of the best smiles. Lenni wasn't perfect, but, all her little habits that would annoy Chris just made him grin. It wasn't her fault that her laugh wasn't tinkling, and her eyes weren't a different color of brown. Or even that she liked One Direction, seen prancing around her house.

Find one. One like her? One that liked mainstream, yet could rock out to Chelsea Grin anytime she wanted?

No, that was damn impossible to find a perfect girl like this. If only she'd break up with Chris; gruh! They'd been together for 6 months now, and frankly, it was getting on his nerves. They always seemed to be together; always. It wasn't even cool anymore; despite the fact Rodrick loved her.

She set her face on his shoulder, sighing, staring out over the trees.

"Here, drink already," she said, letting him drop her to the ground

His hands slid over her ass, laughing when she smacked him on the shoulder. She shook her head, sitting down, and pulling him to sit next to her, at the edge of the pool.

"Lenni-I… don't want to find a girl," he mumbled, suddenly reckless.

"Oh, dude, you're gay? That's why you haven't gone out with any girls," she said, slapping her thigh in realization.

Rodrick gave her a look, shaking his head. Some of her jokes weren't all that good either. But she only talked like this to him. And then some times, she didn't even seem like she gave a damn about anyone but herself.

"no, I definitely like girls," he said, rolling his eyes, letting her try and open the top, stopping her before she killed herself. "Let me get that," he muttered, grabbing it from her.

As he opened the bottle, he opened his mouth to tell her why he hadn't gone out with any other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been saving myself for you.  
I've been saving myself for you.  
I waited my whole life for you,  
'cause I was saving myself for you._

(Now brother bring that beat back!)  


"I…love you, Lenni," He murmured, watching her face fall.

She didn't say anything, just put her face in her hands, looking strained, body hunched. He couldn't gage anything past that. Nothing at all.

Then she rose, striding back into the house. Rodrick didn't bother shouting her name. He couldn't even eek it out, stunned by the rapid turn of it all. What had he been thinking!?

Chris slammed the door behind him, stomping out to face him.

_Now hold on, this is innocent blood,  
all the beach boys look like sharks.  
Because without you nothing ever mattered,  
I scream and wave my arms but you don't understand me.  
Now as I watch them feed on you, it's over.  
If I die, you die too._

"She's mine, you asshole," Chris shouted, tossing his hair back out of his face. "Do you understand me? I allow you to stare at her longingly, like a little lost puppy, but that's too damn much."

Lenni stood near the edge of the crowd, arms crossed over her panda tank top. She didn't meet his eyes, head dropping to stare at the ground. He'd thought…he'd thought when she'd came out here that she was his again. His. And now…

She wouldn't even look at him. Lenni had always been a tad self-centered, but now; it was like he was looking at someone else. Rodrick looked away from her in turn, fixing his gaze on Chris.

"I was joking."

"Don't lie to me," Chris snarled, pushing him back.

Rodrick tripped over his own feet, falling abruptly into the pool. Not before he had time to look ridiculous, flapping his arms frantically. He didn't want to get wet!

Lenni was looking at him now, eyes flat and emotionless.

Not his.

He stopped moving, falling almost lifelessly into the water. All of his strength had seemed to desert him, peering up through the water. Rodrick watched Chris move towards Lenni, baring his teeth at her, in an almost brutal fashion. He pointed at him, and she put up her hands, in an almost defensive move.

She stepped back towards the water as Chris advanced on her. Leonard looked scared. And Rodrick shouted her name, bubbles exploding from his mouth, remembering in an instant that she couldn't swim.

But the thing was, if he was resolved to die for her, shouldn't she die with him. She hadn't even given him a chance. Rodrick realized how insane he sounded, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

He surged to the top, expelling water at Chris. His friend glared daggers at both of them, then grabbed her hand, jerking her inside. She looked back at him, eyes wide.

And slightly thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

_Because I'm saving myself for you.__  
__I've been saving myself for you._  
_I waited my whole life for you,_  
_'cause I was saving myself for you._  
_I just wanted one dance with you,_  
_one night under the smoke alarm._

"Rodrick, can I talk to you?" she asked, standing stiffly there, hands crossed tightly over her chest. "Please?"

Rodrick glared at her, finishing his hasty dressing. He'd had to sit there, in the laundry room of her house, wrapped in an annoying pink towel. It seemed there was no end to his humiliation. No end at all. Even with her here, his night just seemed to get worse. Maybe because his heart hurt even more.

So why was she here? To give him a message from Chris; to tell him to leave? Well he'd listen to none of that.

"What?" he snapped, standing above her, arms crossed over his chest in turn.

Lenni turned her head defensively to the side, eyes obviously watering. Rodrick tried to stay angry at her, but just ended up, catching her face in his hand, and trying vainly to quash her tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he crooned, pulling her close to him.

He rocked her slowly, listening unconsciously to the slow music being played in the living room. It didn't matter he was with this gorgeous girl, who, despite her tears, was still…wonderful. Despite everything.

She really didn't deserve his forgiveness, not at all, but he loved her too much. He'd known her since…forever…he'd waited for her since forever.

"Are we dancing now?" she asked, laughing.

"Mmmm, maybe," he responded, smiling at her laugh.

His arms tightened around her, letting her slide her arms around his neck. She was looking up at him with red-puffy eyes and he made a noise, pretending to be disgusted. Lenni giggled, pushing his head to the side. He barely registered when she kissed him, if only because he was stunned.

As soon as he noticed though, something clicked inside of him. Something positively…almost insane. No, not..that was right…he was resolved to have her. Because right now, as he hoisted her up on the still warm dryer, pressing himself firmly between her legs as he kissed back, Rodrick knew he had to have her to himself. She was incredibly perfect. And now that'd he'd had a real taste of Lenni, there was no way he'd be able to stand idly by.

He tugged her shirt off, throwing it next to her pink towel, hands sliding over her breasts, kisses breathy and rough now. Lenni let out a slightly muffled moan. He almost smirked; so he was good, wasn't he?

And then the fire alarm went off. They ignored it for the first 30 seconds, before she pushed him away, mumbling to him. He let out a breath, wishing for a dunk in that pool right about now.

"What's going on?" She repeated.

"No idea."

"Shit!" someone shouted.

_Every single door in this house is on fire!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So melodramatic but it turns me on.  
I close my eyes it feels just like a movie.  
I'm convinced that we don't make sense,  
but I'd kill anyone who gets close._

Rodrick closed his eyes, listening to their shouts. And the house was burning down. And Lenni was half naked. And….

He could think of anything more…movie like. Rodrick opened his eyes, watching Chris step closer to Lenni, shouting louder than ever. She back up, suddenly looking afraid. Taking the initiative, he placed himself between her and Chris.

His friends' green eyes connected challengingly with his as he pressed the small girl behind him. Leonard little hands came to rest on his shoulder blades, peeking over his shoulder. Why was he able to do this for one girl? Wasn't it, bros before hoes? Hell, she'd basically rejected him 30 minutes ago.

_It doesn't make sense!_ Something in him screamed. _There's a reason you don't have her!_ But he was fairly past reason, as he pushed Chris down.

His friend hit head hard on the dryer, falling to the floor. Chris didn't move, only his fingers twitching. The adrenaline stopped pumping though him, and he moved to take her hand, almost crushing it as he dragged her out of the house. He was going to get her the hell away from here. Away from Chris.

She struggled against him, continually shouting things about Chris. He threw her into the arms of her friends, letting them hold her back as he started back inside. Christopher. His friend.

Well, the friend that had stolen the girl he loved. The smoke choked his angry noise, and he coughed, stumbling slightly, making it to the laundry room. It was already ablaze, and her jerked back, falling against the wall. It was going to hit the gas burners soon, and this whole house would go up.

But Chris was just by the door, head lolling to the side, eyes blinking. Rodrick narrowed his eyes, dropping into a crouch, his whole world almost slowing down as he considered his bandmate.

"_Lenni said she'd go out with me," Chris yelped, raising a hand for a high-five as soon as he ran into his garage. _

_Rodrick stiffened, stopping a text to her. His phone buzzed, drawing his attention from his three friends, back to it. Lenni. _

_**O my goshes! Chris just asked me out! I said yes! **_

_**ARE you sure about him?**_

_**Are you kidding me, I've had a crush on him, since, forever!**_

_His jaw locked, and he walked over to Chris. _

"_You know how I feel about her."_

"_Well, I barely knew her before you started to rant about her."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Dude, next time, get some balls, and as her out."_

Rodrick stood up, turning on his heel and running out of the house, just as the gas burst.


End file.
